


Kawakami's Valentine

by SocietyGamer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, One Shot, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocietyGamer/pseuds/SocietyGamer
Summary: Taking place during Valentine's Day, Ren and Kawakami share a romantic evening together.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kawakami Sadayo, Kawakami Sadayo/Kurusu Akira, Kawakami Sadayo/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 19





	Kawakami's Valentine

The date was 2/14. The sun had went down, leaving Ren's home empty. Well, empty, besides two people. Him and his homeroom teacher, Sadayo Kawakami, had been dating for a while now. They had shared a moment during the trip of Hawaii, and a moment during the school festival, but of course, they never had done anything sexual. 

That is, not until now. All it took was Sadayo leaning her body onto Ren, and telling him, _"Tonight, you're going to listen to my needs, and I'm not going to let you be lazy about it."_ To make Ren's pants feel a couple sizes tighter, his crotch having a noticable bulge rubbing against the jeans. They both looked at eachother, deciding that whatever it was that was going to happen, they should take it upstairs. 

As soon as they made it up, they embraced eachother, their tongues playing with eachother, sliding around their mouths. They staggered towards the couch, Ren lifting Kawakami a bit. All those trips to the gym really put some meat on his bones. Kawakami looked at this, smiling. Ren took a seat, placing her ontop of his lap. His buldge rubbing through both of their attire, pressing on her womanhood. 

She blushed a bit, really taking everything in. The voices and sounds coming from the outside had slowly died down with the night, leaving the sounds heard being the wind chime and their soft pants and moans. They locked lips again, letting their sounds be released into each other's mouths. Ren let his lips rub against Sadayo's, feeling her soft lips caress his own. Ren moved her closer to him, enjoying her embrace. 

Their bodies needed eachother, he needed to be inside her, and she needed him inside of her. Ren slowly slid her to the side, moving her to the other end of the couch as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, moving them down. Kawakami got the same idea, and slid off her jean skirt, revealing her black panties. 

Ren was visibly hard, his own boxers not doing too good for him. He moved his member through the flab, and moved close to her. She looked at his manhood, blushing a bit, and visibly wet. She slid her panties down to her ankles, before taking them off completely, keeping her legs together. She looked at him, blushing a bit, before showing a heartwarming smile and then spreading her legs. She had a bit of pubic hair, but Ren didn't mind, moving in close. 

He looked down at her, getting confirmation, before moving down a bit so both of their faces met, both of them having blushes on their faces. Ren had masturbated to the thought of this happening quite a bit, whenever Morgana hadn't been harassing him. Kawakami, well let's just say she didn't have anything to stop her. Ren slowly moved closer, putting his erect member to her dripping lips. 

They looked into each other's eyes, before Ren slid his cock into her, already causing her to let out a moan. She held him tight, wrapping her arms around him. The shirt she was wearing was the usual, and it caused Ren to feel her breasts pushed against his chest. He felt her hard nipples, and blushed a bit more. He slid out a bit, before sliding in some more.

Kawakami let out another moan, looking at him. Ren looked at her, smiling some more, before beginning to go faster. Sadayo only got wetter. Her pussy welcomed his cock with each thrust, going in and out. Wet slapping could be heard already. Ren picked up the pace, making sure each stroke was a delight to them both. Both of their bodies were warm, moving against to eachother. 

"T-the b-bed..." Kawakami moaned out, trying her best to keep quiet. Ren smiled, giving her a peck on the cheek and then lifting her up, still inside her, and carried her almost bridal style over to the bed, setting her down. He took off his shirt, and Kawakami took off hers. Her bra contained her busty chest, to which she reached behind her back and unclipped it as best she could. Ren would definitely be the one to help her after this time, if of course, there was a time after this, seeing as he'd be departing soon.

Ren looked at this, and slowly slide down his boxers, his cock shifting a bit as he moved his underwear down. He moved towards the bed, before embracing her once more, his cock sliding once again into her, and taking her once more. She let out a moan, her head moving back and her back arcing a bit. He held her waist, her legs wrapped around his back, and her head on the pillow nearby. 

He began going faster, making sure to keep a stroke method so it wasn't just speed he was going for. Their bodies synced, he hoisted her legs up a bit, letting them untangle. He let her legs slide onto his shoulders, and looked down at her. His cock slowly but surely made its way in and out of her. Her wrapped his arms around her knees, beginning to pound into her. She let out some more moans, at this point, not even being able to suppress them. 

Ren's cock felt amazing in her, and her pussy felt amazing around his cock. Sadayo kept letting out more and more moans, as the slapping sound only grew more and more, most likely hearable from the outside. Ren was letting out grunts the faster he'd went, and Kawakami was moaning more and more. Climax was soon.

Ren moved faster and faster, getting into the moment, before shoving his full length into her, his cum flowing straight into her body. Kawakami climaxed at the same time, letting out a load moan. Her legs were shaking in his arms, and he felt his cock pulse for a bit. Kawakami took a couple deep breaths, before smiling. "I love you Ren." She stated, Ren smiling. "I love you too."He responded, slowly sliding out of her. She then thought, yawning a bit, "I'm on the pill, don't worry... But... That took a lot of energy, I'm gonna sleep here, is that alright?" She asked. "Mhm." Ren stated, moving down to lay down beside her. They both got under the covers, and fell asleep together.

That morning Ren treated Sadayo to some of Leblanc's famous curry, as well with some of it's coffee. She smiled at him, "You'll make a good husband." She stated. Ren smiled back, "And you'll make an even better wife." They both smiled at eachother. Although Ren would soon have to go home, it wouldn't be too long until he saw Kawakami again, and he was going to make sure of that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Ao3 story, I hope you enjoy! Make sure to let me know any pairings you want to see, or any improvements I can make!


End file.
